You Are My Sole
by coolbyrne
Summary: It's love, it's dinner, it's a dweam come twue. PLZ R&R! THANX!


TITLE: You Are My Sole

AUTHOR: coolbyrne

RATING: The generic PG

SPOILERS: Well, believe it or not, I think there's a PNN reference here. That is all.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, I so do not own these characters.

CATEGORY: Parody/Humour/GSR

DISTRIBUTION: No archiving, please.

SUMMARY: It's love, it's dinner, it's a dweam come twue.

FEEDBACK: If you understand the essence of parody and would like to comment/offer constructive criticism, then by all means contact me. Flames will be mocked in other forums. coolbyrne@as-if.com

AUTHOR'S NOTES: After three years of reading hundreds of fics, I, as most of you have I'm sure, developed certain "flags" that either raise my eyebrows off my forehead, or immediately make me click on the "x" button located in the top right-hand corner of my screen. I've collected a number of these "flags" in this fic, since the muse has otherwise taken an extended leave of absence. If you think anything in this fic is pointing a direct finger at you, I can assure you that I have neither the time nor the intent to isolate specific "instances". And if you still don't believe me, please feel free to use the aforementioned "x" in the corner of your screen. 

PS. PLZ R&R!!! THANX!!

*

Sara couldn't believe this was happening. At long last. She was going out to dinner with the man whose hold on her heart had held her captive ever since that fateful seminar when his deep blue eyes met her chocolatey orbs. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, not only wondering how this night came to be, but also where in the world this slinky spaghetti strapped gown came from, since she had worked 18 hour days from the moment her plane landed in Vegas. She hoped she didn't break an ankle in the 3-inch heels that must've come with the dress.

"Focus," she chastised herself as she checked her Maybelline lips, "focus." In order to take her mind off this mysterious addition to her wardrobe, she thought of the incredible events of the day that had led her to this breathless moments.

*

She had been working intently on lifting a print from a pack of cigarettes when she felt his presence behind her. He didn't say a word- he didn't have to. His very essence permeated her senses. With her love for him filling every corner of her heart and mind, she wondered how she could even function properly at work; just knowing he was in the same building flooded her senses with warmth that spread throughout her body. It was a good thing he had whispered her name, because she had very nearly forgotten it, all her concentration focusing on quieting her beating heart that she was sure he could hear.

"Sara," he whispered, her name on his lips like pure honey.

She turned to look at him, but dared not look at those honeyed lips, for fear of being drawn to them like a helpless bee. Her efforts were all for naught, however, as she felt herself pulled into the pools of his eyes, an undercurrent she couldn't fight against no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes," she whispered in response, praying to whatever deity that might be listening that Grissom didn't ask her her name, because she had forgotten it again, so consumed was she by his sapphire jewels.

"I know we're at work right now, and I know that I haven't treated you fairly for quite some time, and I know that I disappeared there for an undetermined amount of time and came back with this beard without a word from anyone as to what happened to the real Grissom, but in the spirit of the new Grissom… would you like to have dinner with me?"

Despite the warmth that was still washing over her body in waves, she stood frozen. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he utter the words she had waited eternity to hear? Was this the first step towards the life she longed for with the man she dreamed about for so long?

Her lips moved before her brain, an otherwise non-entity when it came to her feelings towards Grissom, came to the rescue and rewound her last comment. "Yes," she repeated.

"Good," he breathed, the relief and excitement so evident in his cobalt gaze. "I'll make sure we don't have to work tomorrow night and I'll pick you up at 7."

Her brain left again and all she could do was nod. She wondered if it was ethical to take one of the cigarettes out of the pack she was printing and smoke it to calm her jittery nerves.

*

And now the moment of truth was upon her. There was a knock at the door, and life as she knew it was about to change. She could feel it as waves of joy washed over her. Making it to the door in 3-inch heels with nary a stumble, she opened the door. What she saw took her breath away. The one man who meant anything to her stood in her doorway, and he looked stunning. The navy suit accented his salt-and-pepper hair and the light blue shirt with the open collar underneath highlighted his azure orbs. If the 3-inch heels conspired to make her teeter, this vision before her very nearly made her tip over with wanton desire.

She was relieved to see the desire in her russet ebbs mirrored in his gaze.

Gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms, he said, "You look beautiful."

Her heart shattered into a million pieces at this compliment. With the exception of that moment on the ice, never before had she heard him say such a heart rendering thing. He saw the look in her coffee eyes and was worried he had spoken out of turn. After all, she hadn't really said anything to him since he saw her in the lab earlier in the day. 

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I just… I just wanted to bypass sixteen chapters of angst and get right to the mind-blowing sex/lived happily ever after part."

As he waited for her brain to make a re-appearance, he sighed, "Your my soul, my heart, my angel." The surprise that registered on his face after being able to come up with all that in such a short time didn't phase Sara, who was still gazing up with moony espresso eyes.

He looked down into her chocolatey gaze and could utter the only thing that his emotionally repressed heart could muster. "I wuv you so much, Sarah."

Sara looked up into his deep dark pools that glistened like lagoons of his soul and whispered, "Oh, Gil." She wasn't sure if the shock in his cerulean puddles was because of her giving him the okay to ravage her like the beast he was, or if it was because in the three years and a half years she had been in Las Vegas, she hadn't once called him 'Gil'.

He swooped her off her 3-inch heels and carried her to the bedroom he had never been in, but found without hesitation. As he placed her delicately on the bed like the piece of china she was, their clothes seemed to melt away until they were completely naked. Good thing she had that extra box of condoms by her bedside, even though by all accounts, she couldn't remember the last time she got laid, and thus couldn't remember when and why she had the condoms.

Foreplay cast aside like their quickly shedded clothing, they joined their bodies and souls in one magnificent moment. It was like a dream. But better. Because it wasn't a dream. It was real.

A dream. A heavenly dream. Not one of those dreams that made her wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Which is really a nightmare. But a dream. She could not believe how much stamina he had. That was the most pleasant of surprises he had shown her. Not even her dreams could have prepared her for his manliness. She'd be walking like she was saddle sore for a week. But it was a small price to pay for being the recipient of such lovemaking.

After the third mind-blowing orgasm, she fell on top of him in exhilerated exhaustion. She had never felt so happy in her entire life, and wondered how she had survived this long without his love. She raised her head and looked at him with her chocolate syrup eyes. Her fulfillment, both mentally, emotionally and physically was reflected in his blue… drink of some sort.

She sighed happily. "Is this the part where we live happily ever after?"

He grinned. "I think so, yeah. And we have all night to get started."

She giggled and pulled the blankets over them.

-The end.


End file.
